Fast Times At Demon University
by TomoeHimura
Summary: It is the start of Fall and everybody is excited to visit the very first school in Feudal Japan! Everybody is excited except for Rin! But why is she upset? What will she do when her teacher is her dormmate! Will she fall in love?  I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Moving In

It was the first day of school at Demon University and everybody was excited! In Feudal Japan in a small village lived many people and many who were excited to attend the school. Kagome, Rin, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were all attending. They were waking up bright and early, as soon as the sun overlooked the mountains. At least, the girls did. Rin sprung from her bed sheets to make sure everybody else was up and ready. She saw Kagome all dressed and ready to go. Sango was walking beside her. They were both in there uniforms. Kagome's hair hung off her shoulders in her usual curly way while Sango kept hers in a loose ponytail that rested at the tip of her hair. They were giggling about nonsense and then took one look at Rin who was still in her night clothes with her hair looking a mess.

Without saying a word, they took a hold of Rin's hands and pulled her to her hut. They set her down on the step and began brushing through her hair and tied it into the side ponytail she normally keeps. They pushed Rin's uniform into her arms and stepped outside while she got dressed. When Rin walked out, they went to check on the boys. They were still fast asleep. Miroku laid against the wall while Inuyasha was stretched across the floor. Shippo was asleep right next to Miroku and they all looked peaceful. Until Kagome decided to make a very fast wake up call for all three of them.

"Inuyasha… SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha had no choice but to obey and that woke up everybody. Sango and Rin giggled at everybody's reaction. The ladies left as the men got ready for school. They walked out several minutes later looking very professional. They walked to school, talking gossip or about their dreams. Rin was unusually quiet that morning. Kagome took her aside to see what was wrong.

"Rin, what's wrong? I thought you would be ecstatic?" Kagome asked.

"I'm just not comfortable living in a so far away from the village. I've grown so attached to it," Rin replied.

"I don't think that is the case. I think your afraid of falling in love!" Sango teased. Rin grew pink while Kagome and Sango laughed. "Come on, we'll be there for you!" They walked away throwing their arms over Rin's shoulders.

They walked into the gymnasium and took a seat since there would be a welcoming ceremony. A person was handing out schedules while people entered as well as their dorm numbers. Rin was frightened when she learned that sex does not matter when contributing dorm rooms. It was also a big possibility that some people would be paired with teachers. Kagome learned that Inuyasha and she will be sharing a room and she giggled. Sango and Miroku as well. Rin noticed none of her friends were sharing a dorm with her. For all she knew, she was alone.

After the ceremony, they had the rest of the day off to find their classes, observe their dorms, or meet new people. Rin got separated from her friends that she just walked straight to her dorm. When she opened the door, she saw a tall man in a waist coat standing next to a desk. He was much taller than she was and he had long silver hair that he kept tied in a tight ponytail. He looked at her and had warm ember eyes but also it looked like he was keeping a secret to himself. He had purple marks on his hands and cheeks which showed her that he was a full demon which scared Rin more than anything.

"You must be Rin. You are one of my students. I am Mr. Takahashi but, not in class, you can call me Sesshomaru. I look forward to seeing you in class," the man spoke to her as he left. Rin collapsed to her knees, her hands coming into contact with her heart as it was beating uncontrollably.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know they're in feudal Japan but I wanted them to go to school. The dorms are not like normal dorms at normal colleges. They are actually thousands of little huts. And the school only has a few things inside it such as the gym, and auditorium and other things I can't think of. Everything else is outside because it is a demon college after all. Its basically a huge training session for a year or two. Can you guess who persuaded to have a college? KAGOME!**

**You guys are probably curious about the ages. They are all around their late teens. I'd say around 18 or 19. The teachers are all around their late 20's. Even Sesshomaru.**

**Pairings:**

**Rin X Sesshomaru**

**Kagome X Inuyasha**

**Sango X Miroku**

**Shippo X Satsuki (a little girl he randomly meets in a village in an episode)**


	2. Private Training

**Author's Note: Alright, I think I kept you guys waiting long enough! I'm sorry it took so long but I was busy with work. Other than the people who have been reading it, I want to thank a couple people in specific who urged me to write another chapter! I can't be specific with the first person but I can with the second. I want to thank everybody who has been reading my fanfic up until now and more specifically, a huge thank you to kmn1829. S/he has reviewed my story, read it, and subscribed to it which makes me happy. So I'm dedicating this next chapter to kmn1829! Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

The morning started early as Sesshomaru climbed out of his futon to get ready for his class. He grabbed a black pair of slacks and a white buttoned down shirt that he kept half open. He tied his hair back in a high ponytail and slipped on his shoes. Before he left, he walked over to the still sleeping Rin. He noticed the blanket was off of her. He tucked her in, placed a kiss on her forhead and left without a word. Everybody woke up on time, but one person decided to skip on the first day, Rin.

~~At Class~~

Sesshomaru looked over his class while calling role. He noticed Rin wasn't anywhere to be found and his ink brush splattered onto the floor. "I'm Mr. Takahashi and I will be your combat instructor! Today, I am just passing out paper work that needs to be signed by your parent or guardian." At that moment, Inuyasha raised his hand. "Yes?"

"And if we're over eighteen, then what teach?" Inuyasha tested.

Sesshomaru walked over to his brother and pulled by his ears, "Frankly, little brother... I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! Have that signed by Kaede and return it to me!" Everybody laughed at Inuyasha's sudden embarrassment. Kagome and Sango were whispering to each other on why Rin wasn't there. They weren't the only one's curious. Sesshomaru was just as worried. "I apologize for my sudden outburst. Anyway, I am going to escort the ladies to the archery area to show them around and the gentlemen are more than welcome to come but the guys handle swords."

~~End of Class~~

Sesshomaru rushed to the dorm room to check to see if Rin was there, and she was. She looked as healthy as a horse which only angered Sesshomaru more. He grabbed her by her wrist without saying anything and pulled her towards the archery courts. He tossed her a bow and arrow and pointed to the board approximately 20 feet away from where she stood with a bulls eye board on it. She looked at her teacher as if he was crazy. He pulled his shirt off and walked behind Rin.

He took her right hand and placed it on the bow, placed an arrow in her left hand, and had her get into a preparation stance. He then took her left elbow and pulled it back. Rin suddenly started taking it seriously. "Concentrate on that mark... And, release!" Sesshomaru instructed. Rin followed and hit the red mark which was just outside the yellow bulls eye. She couldn't help but smile and turned her head to face Sesshomaru. There faces were just inches apart and Rin grew pink. Sesshomaru took a step back and went to get his shirt.

"T... Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin bowed in respect.

He didn't say anything but walked away. Rin just frowned and walked away to the dining hall. She sat next to Sango and Kagome who saw every minute of Rin's "private" training. "So, how was it?" Kagome asked picking up her chopsticks.

"How was what?" Rin asked.

"Oh come now, Rin. First your dorm mate is the cutest teacher in the entire area. But you got a private training with him while he stood shirtless behind you. And you were inches away from kissing him!" Sango answered.

"Oh... Nothing is going on. I promise. I wouldn't dare date a teacher."

"Rin, it's not illegal for a student to date a teacher yet. That will only happen in Modern Japan," Kagome commented. Rin simply sighed and ate her dinner while Sesshomaru came up behind Rin and handed her a book. He walked away while Rin opened it. He set his hand on the cover to keep her from reading it. "Tonight," Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome and Sango's eyes both grew wide as Sesshomaru went to the teacher's table. Rin stood and walked away to leave Sango and Kagome clueless.

~~That Night~~

Rin got into her night kimono while it was still just her in the room. When she went to put tie her obi, somebody took it from her. She turned around to see a tall man stand before her with an evil smirk. He was wearing a grey kimono shirt and white pants. All Rin could do was scream. He placed a rag against her lips and nose which had chloroform in it. Rin fell onto her futon and her eyes slowly began to drift to a close. Before she fainted, she felt a release of weight be removed from her body when she was quite sure he climbed on top of her. When she opened her eyes, there he was. Warm, ember eyes met her chocolate brown ones. Wiping a damp rag over her cheek, Sesshomaru was on his knees, leaning over Rin, making sure she was okay.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

He didn't answer, but just smiled at her! Rin smiled back and gave Sesshomaru a hug. He hugged her back and slowly released her. He tucked her underneath her blankets and Rin drifted off to sleep.


	3. Saving Her!

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delay. Sometimes I find it difficult to get some decent sleep with work. But I have time to upload a chapter or two. Just letting you know ahead of time, THIS CHAPTER IS IN SESSHOMARU'S POV. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

I was walking from the dining hall when I was abruptly stopped by Kagome and Sango. They were ranting on whether or not I was dating Rin which was preposturous. I saw somebody go into Rin and my hut. I knew right away something was wrong but I couldn't push them away. Luckily I saw that half-breed who has the decency to call him my brother. I managed to get his eye contact and called Inuyasha over.

"Inuyasha, take these two ladies back to their huts. I need to take care of some paperwork," I told him trying to keep calm.

He didn't respond but did as I was told. Probably because he knew it would be his ass! I didn't have much time. I ran to the hut and I saw him. I didn't recognize his face, but I knew he wasn't a student here. And then... I saw her. Laying on the futon with a rag covering her mouth. She grew paler as her chocolate brown eyes came to a close. And that was when I was pissed! I reached over and grabbed him. I was just ready to kill him. I slammed him against the wall and saw Rin take a breath. I knew she was going to be okay. Right as I turned to look back at the man, I felt a swift punch against my left cheek. He had some nerve. Now I knew, he was going to die! I pulled my arm back as poison smoke began to cover my hand. I knew poison claw would be overkill but at least he will suffer.

I dug my claws straight into his chest and he screamed loud. I carried him outside and tossed him towards the forest. I went to the infirmary and got a rag, and took it back to where Rin was still unconcious. I shouldn't have let it happen! I shouldn't have let those girls keep me waiting! I walked back inside the hut and heard Rin grunt and slowly opened her eyes. I walked over and placed the rag on her cheek. I was so happy to see her eyes. Those brown eyes that I have grown to miss everytime I don't see her. And why can't she seem to remember?

"Sesshomaru...?" she asked me.

I nodded and she slowly drifted back to sleep. I was sure, she was going to be okay! And her training tomorrow won't be easy!


End file.
